


AC-190 OZ的日常          AC-190 OZ’s daily

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 十三歲的薩古斯和諾茵仍在學時的甜蜜日常小片段。Lovely romance of Zechs and Noin in their 13-year-old.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	AC-190 OZ的日常          AC-190 OZ’s daily

寒意 1

諾茵給杜魯斯提交報告。

杜魯斯︰諾茵這次做得很好。(準備要摸摸她的頭以示獎勵)

突然杜魯斯感到背後一股寒意，不用回頭也可以肯定是薩古斯… 

薩古斯︰(死魚眼盯著杜魯斯，發出怨念)

杜魯斯︰(滴汗…準備摸頭的手拍在諾茵肩膀上)以後要繼續努力。

諾茵︰(一臉問號)？

生日

諾茵︰薩古斯生日快樂(送出禮物)

薩古斯︰(愕然)為甚麼知道我的生日？

諾茵︰因為我是很聰明的。(心想︰聖克王國王子的出生日期在網絡上隨處可見啦。)

寒意 2

諾茵給杜魯斯提交報告。

杜魯斯︰諾茵這次也做得很好。(準備要摸摸她的頭以示獎勵)

突然杜魯斯感到背後有兩股寒意。 

薩古斯︰(死魚眼盯著杜魯斯，發出怨念）

莉迪‧安︰(死魚眼盯著諾茵，發出超強怨念) 

杜魯斯︰(滴汗…準備摸頭的手拍在諾茵肩膀上)以後也要繼續努力。

諾茵︰(滴汗)為甚麼連我也感到寒意…

曲奇

諾茵︰薩古斯，我做了曲奇，你要不要吃？

薩古斯︰我要，有甚麼口味？

諾茵︰綠茶、朱古力、榛子…你要榛子對吧？

薩古斯︰嗯，我最喜歡榛子…可是現在我雙手很骯髒… 

諾茵︰請吧(餵食)

泉︰(在兩人面前暗笑) 

薩古斯、諾茵︰(一臉奇怪滿臉問號)？

蘋果

薩古斯跟艾爾維外出辦事，經過水果店。

薩古斯：這個蘋果很好吃（買了三個）。

艾爾維心想︰買了三個難道請我、諾茵和泉吃？

回到基地的傍晚。

艾爾維：諾茵你手拿的兩個蘋果...

諾茵：薩古斯給我的。

艾爾維：（暗笑）

諾茵︰(一臉問號)？

學霸

泉：妳要外出嗎？

諾茵：我跟薩古斯去釣魚。

艾爾維：但明天不是要考試嗎？

薩古斯與諾茵對望：那我們早點回來休息吧。

泉、艾爾維：走開吧學霸們。

體貼 1

艾爾維：為甚麼你書櫃的書都放低一層？

薩古斯：有時候諾茵會來借書，放太高她不好拿。

艾爾維：她會在你離開房間的時候進來嗎？你不會連大門密碼都給她了吧？

薩古斯：（理所當然）我經常不在，她自己來拿比較方便。

艾爾維：你這小子...

薩古斯：（一臉問號）？

體貼 2

泉：為甚麼你房間有兩種不同的洗頭水？

諾茵：有一支是薩古斯的。

泉：他會過來洗澡？

諾茵：男生宿舍要用公共浴室，跟女生宿舍有獨立衛浴不同，有時候輪候人數太多他就過來洗。

泉：妳真的覺得沒問題嗎？

諾茵：（滿面問號）有甚麼問題？

表白嗎？

薩古斯：（路過）諾茵，妳眼睛怎麼紅了。

諾茵：剛才有沙子入眼了，眼睛有點難受。

薩古斯：（取出手帕）用我的手帕吧。

泉：（遠處看見）艾爾維，諾茵哭了耶。難道表白失敗被拒絕了？

艾爾維：沒可能吧如果表白的是諾茵的話。也許是她拒絕薩古斯後覺得不好意思？

泉：諾茵的話，絕對不可能拒絕薩古斯。

艾爾維、泉：（互相對望）可能我們想太多了......

手信

薩古斯跟艾爾維到英國出任務。

艾爾維：你手上的禮物袋是甚麼？

薩古斯：給諾茵的天文望遠鏡套裝。

艾爾維：（暗笑）你出勤還記得幫她帶手信呀。

薩古斯：我是順道去買的，因為她喜歡星星。

艾爾維：你對她真好呀。

薩古斯：我有很多事情都在麻煩她。

艾爾維：我是說你們感情很好呀。

薩古斯：（認真地想）還好吧。

艾爾維：你是真的不明白我在說甚麼嗎？

薩古斯：（滿臉問號）？

未來的憧憬

泉：我希望將來退休可以開間小酒館。

艾爾維：我就想開賽車競技場。

薩古斯：我... 沒想過。

諾茵：我覺得農場也不錯，也許可以自給自足呢。

薩古斯：這麼說來可以在農場裡騎馬吧。

諾茵：而且每天都有新鮮牛奶。

薩古斯：還有雞蛋呢。

諾茵：冬天可以打羊毛線編衣服。

薩古斯：這個主意好像挺不錯。

泉、艾爾維：（暗笑）你們趕快結婚吧⋯⋯

** English version** 

Chill 1

Noin reports to Treize.

Treize: Noin did a great job this time. (Preparing to touch her head as a reward)

Suddenly Treize felt a chill behind him, and he didn't have to look back to be sure it was Zechs...

Zechs: (staring at Treize with resenting eyes)

Treize: (Drips of sweat...The hand that is about to touch the head is patted on Noin's shoulder) Keep hardworking.

Noin: (with a question mark on her face)?

Birthday

Noin: Happy birthday, Zechs! (with gift)

Zechs: (stunned) How do you know my birthday?

Noin: Because I am very smart. (thought: The birth date of the prince of the Sanc Kingdom is available on the Internet.)

Chill 2

Noin reports to Treize.

Treize: Noin also did a good job this time. (Preparing to touch her head as a reward)

Suddenly Treize felt two chills behind him.

Zechs: (staring at Treize, resenting)

Lady Une: (staring at Noin, sending out a strong resentment)

Treize: (Drips of sweat...The hand that is about to touch the head pats Noin's shoulder) Keep hardworking.

Noin: (drip sweat) I can also feel the chill...

Cookies

Noin: Zechs, I made cookies. Would you like to eat?

Zechs: I want it. What taste do you have?

Noin: Green tea, chocolate, hazelnuts...you want hazelnuts, right?

Zechs: Well, I like hazelnuts the most...but my hands are dirty...

Noin: Here you go (feed)

Izume: (Laughing secretly in front of the two)

Zechs, Noin: (with a strange question mark on their face)?

Apple

Zechs and Elv are out for mission, passing the fruit shop.

Zechs: This apple is delicious (bought three).

Elv thought to himself: He bought three for Noin, Izumi and I?

Back to the base in the evening.

Elv: Noin, the two apples in your hand...

Noin: Zechs gave them to me.

Elv: (smiles secretly)

Noin: (with a question mark on her face)?

Straight A student

Izumi: Are you going out, Noin?

Noin: I go fishing with Zechs.

Elv: But isn't there a test tomorrow?

Zechs and Noin looked at each other: Then we will come back early and take a rest.

Izumi and Elv: Go away, Straight A students.

Thoughtful 1

Elv: Why are all the books in your bookcase put lower by one layer?

Zechs: Sometimes Noin will come to borrow books, she can't get them if I put too high.

Elv: Will she come in when you are not here? You won't even give her the door code, will you?

Zechs: Of course I did. I'm often away, it's more convenient for her to get it by herself.

Elv: You kid...

Zechs: (with a question mark on his face)?

Thoughtful 2

Izumi: Why do you have two different shampoos in your room?

Noin: One of them is from Zechs.

Izumi: Will he come to take a bath at your room?

Noin: The male dormitory needs to share a public bathroom, while the female dormitory with a private one. Sometimes there is too long queue and he will come to take bath.

Izumi: Do you really think it’s okay?

Noin: (question marks on her face) What's the problem?

Confession?

Zechs: (Passing by) Noin, why are your eyes red?

Noin: There was sand in my eyes, I feel a little painful.

Zechs: (takes out the handkerchief) Use my handkerchief.

Izumi: (Seen from a distance) Elv, Noin is crying. Is it because her confession failed and she was rejected?

Elv: It's impossible if it is Noin who confessed. Maybe she was embarrassed after rejecting Zechs?

Izumi: She is Noin, it is absolutely impossible to reject Zechs.

Elv, Izumi: (Looking at each other) Maybe we over think about it…… 

Souvenir

Zechs and Elv go to England for a mission.

Elv: What is the gift bag in your hand?

Zechs: The telescope set for Noin.

Elv: (smiles) You still remember to bring her a souvenir when you are at work.

Zechs: I stopped by, because she likes stars.

Elv: You are so kind to her.

Zechs: I have many things bothering her.

Elv: I mean you two have a good relationship.

Zechs: (Thinking seriously) Alright.

Elv: Do you really don't understand what I'm talking about?

Zechs: (with question marks on his face)?

Vision of the future

Izumi: I hope I can open a tavern when I retire in the future.

Elv: I want to open a racing arena.

Zechs: I... never thought about it.

Noin: I think having a farm is also good. It can be self-sufficient.

Zechs: So you can ride a horse on the farm.

Noin: And there is fresh milk everyday.

Zechs: And eggs are available too. 

Noin: You can knit woolen clothes in winter.

Zechs: This idea seems pretty good.

Izumi and Elv: (smiles) Why don’t you two get married ...


End file.
